Aline Coppens
Aline Maria Coppens is a graduate of Riverdell Community School who also attended Melrose University. She was a main character during the entire Riverdell History arc (season 1-6). She is moslty knwon for her unpredictable actions and decisions. She is also known for het childish being, but became more mature over the years. She was suffering from PDSD and paranoia after her ex-boyfriend Jordy Bovik and his gang were stalking her and her boyfriend. Aline is the daughter of Marie Coppens and Frank Coppens. She is best friends with Eline Hendrickx, Ethan Grant, Ann-Sofie Willems (before she died) and her ex-boyfriend Maarten Remer. She is also friends with Laura Toormans, Jelle Greets, Djuba Marin, Steffe Amarapos and Amandine van Nieuwkerke. She has a conflict with her ex-best friend Fien Tymen. She was portrayed by Chloe Rose. Character History Season 1 Aline was one of the few characters to appear in the two-part pilot episode "Where Do I Even Start?" (along with Amir Botie, Fien Tymen, Maarten Remer, Thibo Swinne, Jordy Bovik, Lisa Botie, Koen Roberts and Rick Stevens). In Where Do I Even Start? (1) Aline wants to spend more time with Jordy Bovik before school starts again. She wants to hang out with him, but he sais that he has better things to do. Aline goes home, mad about what happend. Along the way she calls her best friend, Fien, who tells her to break up with him. Aline agrees and wants to telle him that. As she walk back to break up with him, she sees him talking to a guy, who gives him a bag with drugs. Jordy sees a her and she turns around to walk away. Jordy stops her ans tells her that nothing is going on. Aline becomes mad when he lies to her again and froces him to tell the truth. Jordy doesn't want to tell her what's going on. Aline breaks up with him and walks away. In Where Do I Even Start? (2) she sees that Jordy is still selling drugs and she tries to convince him to stop. He says that he needs to do this and becomes mad. Thomas Embrechts, the leader of the gang, sees them talking and takes Aline to an abandoned house. Aline calls Maarten, who comes to rescue her. In their escape, Thomas sees them and threathens them. They hear the police and in all the commotion, Aline and Maarten make their escape. Aline and Maarten later keep getting stalked by the gang and are scared. Aline developes Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, while Maarten keeps getting beaten up by the gang members in Partners For Life. Aline is then seen in Looking For Love taking care of Maarten's bruises at in the hallway. The next day in We've Got Tonight they are seen dancing without a worry. In No Woman No Cry she starts noticing that Maarten likes her back, but she doesn't know what to do. Jordy asks her if she has a relationship with him, but she doesn't know. When Thomas starts making fun of Maarten and Aline, maarten kisses her to show everyone how much he cares about her. This makes Jordy extremely jealous. In Fighting Over It she is seen kissing Maarten while Amir and Amber Braten look at them. She reappears in Fire and Ice (2) telling Nick Simons that he has to leave the gym because her dance group needs to practice. In Sit Down and Listen she is seen next to Maarten while Amber asks him what she should do to impress Amir. Maarten says that she needs to make a great gesture, while Aline says that she just needs to be herself and tell him. Aline is seen in the next episode You Will Get Burned sitting in the cafetaeria. In Danger Zone (1) Aline finds out that a fellow student, Amanda Grant, is part of the gang aswell. She tries to make a deal with Thomas to let Amanda go, but he doesn't want to do that. Aline threatens him and says she'll call the police, but then get surrounded by the entire gang. She gets captured by Jordy and is kept hostage. Maarten eventually saves her, but gets shot in the shoulder. The police arrive and Thomas gets caught, but Jordy escapes. Season 2 In Standing Right In Front Of You Aline is still scared that the gang is on the loose, but Maarten tries to calm her down. She is then seen as part of the student council in Playing On The Wrong Side alongside Eline Hendrickx, Kaat Bers and Sven van Hoorwegen. They try to make an agreement with Jordy to leave each other alone, but when Maarten tried to talk to him, he became mad and got ran over by a car in Whatever It Takes. Maarten then developed Post Dramatic Stress Disorder, just like Aline had. At his funeral, they see Thomas again, who acuses Maarten and says it's his fault. Aline tries to calm down Maarten, because he thinks it is his fault. Together, they go to a psychiater to leave their past behind in Don't Get Me Started. Season 3 As a senior now, Aline noticed that Maarten was spending more and more time with Fien Tymen, her best friend. She became paranoid and thought they were secretly dating. Fien fell in love with Maarten and kissed him. Aline saw that and ended their friendship. She bought drugs from a fellow student and took it. She became more and more stressed and even started taking drugs from Marco Winston, what became the reason why Maarten broke up with her. She then started a relationship with Thibo Swinne in Moving Pictures to make Maarten jealous, but he broke up with her immediatly because he found out she was using him and still taking drugs. She realised that she was destroying her life by taking drugs, so she quit. Season 4 After winter break, she was chosen as captain of the Riverdell Dance Group in Liberty Ride (1). She was later often seen dancing with the dance group. Later, she became friends with Djuba Marin, who developed a crush on her, but that wasn't mutual. He asked her and Thibo to go to a basketball game in Rain (1). At the end of the season, Aline finds out that she didn't graduate and that she was going to be held back. Her parents wanted to sent her to a private school, but she didn't want to go. Her friends tried to convince her parents to let her stay at Riverdell, but that didn't work. Maarten later came over and convinced them to let her stay in Turn It Up (2). Season 4 In season 4, Aline starts her senior year all over again. Aline sees Maarten again in Come and Find Me (1) when he was picking up his little brother, but they ignore each other. She then needs a ride, because her parents forgot to pick her up and Maarten suggests to come with him. They reunite and Aline finds out that Maarten and Fien broke up. Aline then wants to get her drivers license, but doesn't know how to start. Maarten helps her, but she eventually fails. She tells Maarten and they start laughing. At the end, they end up together and start their second relationship in Cats and Dogs (2). At school, Aline has to do a project about something creative in Stereo Hearts (1). She doesn't know where to start and asks Ethan Grant for help. He tries to help her but they can't agree with anything, so he leaves. The next day, Ethan sees that Aline's project is horrible and switches his project with hers. She was later seen in Look Me In The Eyes (1). Yannick Remer, Maarten's brother invites her to watch a movie with them, without letting her known that he was using her to distract Maarten. In Little Black Spiders (1), Aline has to work again with Ethan for their music class. Eline Hendrickx starts to worry that Aline is falling in love with him, but Yannick tells her that Aline is already dating his brother. During spring break, Aline and many other friends go to an amusement park in Don't Look Back (1), but she sees Fien. She sees her talking to Maarten and becomes jelous all over again. Eventually, Fien tries to steal Maarten away from Aline, but she notices that and starts to fight with her. They get kicked out of the park and agree to never talk to each other again. Season 5 After spring break, Aline tries to say that she loves Maarten in Romeo (1), but she can't. Eline tries to help her, but eventually she still can't. Maarten notices that and says it to her first. Aline was then rarely seen on the show, but was often seen with Maarten. In the first part of the mid-season finale Bleeding Hearts (1), Aline organises a party for all the seniors. At the party, she's waiting for Maarten, but he doesn't show up. She starts drinking and when Maarten arrives, she's drunk. Maarten wants to take her back home, but she gets angry and runs away. Along her way, she sees Matt sitting in a car, also drunk. She steps in and starts kissing him. He starts the car and they drive off, but Matt doesn't look at the way and they crash. After two months, Aline wakes up from her coma in Leave It Behind (1) and barely remembers something. Maarten comes to visit her, but she doesn't remember him. Ethan and Aline come and visit her too, but Aline remembers Ethan and thinks he's her boyfriend. Maarten becomes mad and walks away. She then went home in Don't Make Things Wrong (1). Ethan apologieses to Maarten but he overreacts and wants to commit suicide by jumping off the school. Aline comes after him and then remembers their first kiss on the roof of the school. She convinces Maarten not to jump and he doesn't. In Guardian Angels (2) she was invited by Louise Siebens to come to the memorial of the school shooting. Season 6 As a graduate, Aline decided to not go to a university. She was often seen at The Pizza Plus with Maarten and Steffe Amarapos. In Light Up The Streets (1) she decided that she wanted to travel the world with a friend. Maarten wanted to ask her to move in with him, but then she told him that she was leaving. While she was repairing something in The Pizza Plus. Maarten pushed the ladder away on purpose, so she couldn't leave. Aline had a broken leg, what made Maarten afraid to tell her the truth. When she was all ready to leave in Whatever You Like (1), Steffe accidentallly told her that Maarten pushed her off the ladder. She became mad, but still wanted to leave. Maarten eventually realised that he couldn't stop Aline and wanted to talk to her. He apologiesd to her and she forgave him. Aline then wanted to break up with him, because she thaught it wasn't going to work out like this. Maarten agreed and Aline left. Aline later came back at the end of the season finale Riverdell Hollywood Vacation, during Jelle and Laura's wedding. After the wedding, Maarten sees her standing there and came up to her. He kissed her and asked her to marry him, she responded by saying "Hell yeah." Season 7 Aline was mentioned in Love The Way You Lie (1) by Steffe. He was talking to Bo and said that his best friends were living in London and his other friends were married. Trivia *Aline appeard in 112 episodes. **Counting only Riverdell History episodes, Aline is one of the five characters to appear in 100 or more episodes. The other four were Maarten, Eline, Ethan and Koen. *Aline is considerd the protagonist of the first 5 seasons. *Aline was the first and last charcter to be seen in the Riverdell History arc. *Aline is the second character with Post Dramatic Stress Disorder, the first was Maarten and the third was Lars. *Aline is the second character to use drugs to get into a sports team, the first was Kaat and the third was Thomas. *Aline is one of the seven chracters to be seen naked at school. **While high, she was dancing naked in front of Maarten. **Lisa was seen naked by Tom Holly after having sex with Peter Janos. **Robin's clothes were stolen and the soccer team pushed him outside. **Melanie took revealing pictures of herself. **Olivia went streaking on a school trip. **Amandine had sex with Jonas in a classroom. **Lars went streaking while drunk. **Evan was running naked around school while high. *Aline is one of the six chracters to have dealt with an eating disorder or negative body image (she had an eating disorder). The other 5 are Kaat, William, Vanessa, Angie and Ann-Sofie. *Aline, Maarten and Eline are the only characters to remain regulars on the show untill Season 6. *Aline was called a "brat" by three pepole: Thomas Embrechts, Maarten and Marco. *Aline was the frist one to leave to another country. The others were Vanessa, Ethan and Eline. *Aline and Maarten were the second couple to get married. The first were Jelle and Laura. Relationships Main article: Aline-Robin Relationship *Robin Wycken **Start Up: Before A Bad Start (1) **Break Up: Before A Bad Start (1) ***Reason: Unknown Main article: Aline-Jordy Relationship *Jordy Bovik **Start Up: Before A Bad Start (1) **Break Up:' A Bad Start (1)' (101) ***Reason: Jordy lied to Aline about what he was doing and the fact that he was a member of a gang. Main article: Maarten-Aline Relationship *Maarten Remer **First Relationship ***Start Up: Looking For Love (106) ***Break Up: Thunderdome (2) (318) ****Reason: Aline started doing drugs after she saw Maarten and Fien kissing for the play. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: Cats and Dogs (2) (414) ***Break Up: Leave It Behind (1) (525) ****Reason: After Aline got into a coma, Maarten told her they were together. She didn't remember anything and wanted to break up with him. **Third Relationship ***Start Up: Don't Make Things Wrong Again (2) (530) ***Break Up: Whatever You Like (2) (620) ****Reason: Aline wanted to travel the world and thought that it would be better if they would break up. **Married: Between Riverdell Hollywood Vacation (629) and Love The Way You Lie (1) (718) Main article: Aline-Thibo Relationship *Thibo Swinne **Start Up: Moving Pictures ' '(318) **Break Up: Moving Pictures' ('318) ***Reason: Thibo realised Aline was only using him to make Maarten jealous. Category:Characters Category:Riverdell History Category:Riverdell History Characters Category:Riverdell Drama Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Alumni Category:Main Characters Category:Athlete Category:Riverdell History Teens